


I swear

by ObsidianX (tlanon)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, ash quits being pokemon master, oc death fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-24
Updated: 2001-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/ObsidianX
Summary: One of my first attempts ever as an angsty sad fic.





	I swear

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Pokemon: I Swear

"Ladies and Gentlemen Ash Ketchum wins." the announcer said not that it was necessary Ash's opponent's pokemon were being taken to the local pokemon center. Ash watched as the reporters approached with the same old crap they had asked since he became pokemon master 7 years ago.  
"Mr. Ketchum how does it feel to have beaten your latest challenger." one of them predictably asked. Ash sighed and made the decision he had been contemplating for a while now. He took a deep breath and surveyed the arena still full of fans hoping to catch him after the match for an autograph.

"I've got an announcement as of Today I'm stepping down as Pokemon Master or in laymen's terms I Quit." with that Ash turned from the stunned reporters and crowd and headed out of the arena pikachu hot on heels with a curious expression on his face.

"Pika pi ka chu?" the little electric rodent asked as he chased after Ash down the halls lined with photo's of league greats like Lance the Dragon Trainer, Bruno, Richie, and even Gary Oak who had become a famous Gymleader in Pallet.

"It's not worth it anymore Pikachu I'm sick of all of this." with that Ash quickened his pace and threw open the door to his apartment at Indigo Plateau and began to pack. After he was done he headed out towards the front door only to be stopped by a member of the current Elite Four he knew very well.

"Where do you think your going Ash." Giselle asked she was as usual looked incredibly pretty Ash noticed with a bit of a pang at how their relationship had broken off shortly after she became a member of the Elite Four.

"I'm Leaving Gis don't try to stop me." Ash smirked at how she scowled at the old nickname he used to call her. Pikachu who had just been tagging along after Ash looked over at Giselle's cubone and shrugged Cubone matched pikachu's look of bewilderment over the whole thing.

"Very well Ash Ketchum but tell me why so I'll have a reason to tell the others?" she said knowing he'd see threw to the fact that she just wanted to know but wouldn't make her admit to it. Ash gave her a knowing look then turned to look at the picture lined walls.

"I'm just tired of it Giselle it doesn't seem worth it anymore especially after Naomi." Ash said choking back a sob. Giselle put a comforting hand on his shoulder understanding that Ash's heart just hadn't been in training since Naomi died a few months ago.

"I understand Ash I'll make sure everyone understands." Giselle said and watched solemnly as Ash walked out the back exit and out of the league for good. "He's not coming back" she said to her cubone "I should have known when she died she took a part of him with her."  
A few days later Ash walked into a small cafe in Cerulean where he was to meet Misty and Brock. He was dressed in a plain black shirt, black jeans and a long black trenchcoat. He also wore a pair of dark sunglasses and a blue pokemon league hat.

Misty and Brock who had been talking intently over something started when he set down and they began to stare at him. Ash blinked a few times and said "What why are you starring at me?" Pikachu who had so far gone unnoticed tried making a motion for them not to say anything but it didn't work.

"You've changed hats why?" Misty asked as she leaned across the table Ash saw a small diamond ring glittering on her hand and promptly changed the subject.

"I see you have a new ring I take it this means good news?" Ash asked he smiled faintly as he saw her face light up and took a moment to take in her appearance as allays she was dressed in short cutoffs and a small top the only real difference he noted was her long red hair and the fact she now had a body as good as any off her sisters.

"Mike finally proposed took him long enough we've been dating nearly 5 years." she said with a laugh. Ash nodded shortly after their brief relationship had ended Misty had met Mike a fishermen in her home town a Cerulean and had been happily involved with him ever since.  
"So Brock how have you been still seeing Mindy?" Ash asked Brock who was still looking at the changed hat with a curious look.

"Yeah I'm thinking of asking her to marry me as soon as I can get the shop back on it's feet after the flood." Ash nodded he had heard about the flood in Cerulean a few months ago he had offered to help but Brock had politely refused saying other folks needed help more than he did.  
Misty then asked the question that Ash didn't really want to answer "So where is the old beat up red cap?" she laughed as she asked but then her face fell when she saw how sad Ash looked all of a sudden. "Ash what's wrong?"

"It's buried with Naomi." Ash said sadly as memories were flashing threw his head including the most bittersweet of the memories the night the two made that promise to each other. Misty looked as if she wanted to say something but didn't know what and Brock had a concerned look on his face. "I guess I should tell you guys about it maybe that would help if I talked about it?" Brock and Misty could only nod.  
"Well it all began when I volunteered to visit a children's hospital about a year and half ago." Ash said as he was caught up in the recollection and could still see it very clearly.

One year and a half ago.

Ash Ketchum was sitting in a room with a bunch of terminally ill kids letting them play with his pokemon. "I really feel sorry for them" Ash thought as he watched the kids playing with the pokemon. Ash felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to stare into a pair of beautiful blue eyes belonging to a young blonde headed Nurse who motioned for him to follow her out into the hallway. Ash followed her out into the hallway noting that she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen he was instantly attracted to her when she turned to him.

"Listen don't pity them they don't need your pity they need encouragement to hold on and enjoy life not be looked at like sick pups who can't do anything." Ash started wondering how this woman knew what he was thinking.  
"I'm sorry I guess I never thought of it like that." Ash said he really was ashamed he had never thought of it like that before. The Nurse smiled at him and Ash found himself once more attracted to her. "I'm Ash Ketchum and you are?" he asked hopefully.

She looked at him funny before answering "I'm Naomi an intern here at the hospital." she said and smiled briefly when she saw his eye's light up when he heard it.

"Naomi that's a nice name would you care to go out to dinner tonight Naomi?" Ash asked surprising himself as to how forward he was with her when he didn't even know her. Naomi laughed and Ash was sorta angry about it till he saw her smiling.

"Sure I'd love to but how about Coffee instead I've got allot of work to do here at the hospital." she said the smile still on her face. Ash meanwhile was ecstatic this beautiful girl had said yes.  
Back in the present.

"Well we had coffee and as time went on I came to love everything about her including her quirky obsession with her job determined to do what ever it took to help people including dragging me in to cheer patients up I still remember how many dates we had over hospital food with patients." Ash laughed a bit at the memory. "Then one night I made a promise to her."

About 5 months ago.

"Ash?" Naomi asked as she rested her head on his chest the two were curled up in bed together. Ash looked down at her and smiled.  
"Yes what is it My love?" she chuckled a bit and then leaned up to kiss him. After she pulled away she got a serious look on her face.  
"Ash do you love me I mean really love me?" Naomi asked a hint of fear in her voice. Ash smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.  
"With all my heart I was going to wait to do this but now is the perfect time." Ash reached down beside the bed and brought up a small case. Naomi gasped as she saw the ring it was a small blue diamond surrounded by red rubies. "Naomi my love will you marry me?" she smiled and kissed him. "Is that a yes?" Ash asked laughing.

"Yes I'll marry you Ash on one condition." Ash stopped laughing and looked at her "I won't you to promise you'll always love me." she said seriously.  
"I swear my love I swear I will always love you." Naomi smiled and kissed Ash before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Back in the present.

"Then the next day she was killed in a car wreck on her way to meet me and her parents for dinner to announce our engagement." Ash said sadly both Misty and Brock looked like they wanted to say something but he stopped them with a wave of his hand. "I put the hat in the coffin for her to keep for me until we are reunited in heaven." Ash said before he stood up and began to walk out. "I think I'll go for a walk will you guys watch pikachu for me?"

Misty managed to say "Yes we will." as Ash walked out. Brock got up to follow him but she stopped him "Let him go Brock he needs to be alone." Brock reluctantly set back down.

A few days later.

Ash knelt by a grave. "I will keep my vow Naomi but I know you'd want me to live my life but I still swear that I will love you always." and Ash thought he saw her for a brief moment smiling at him.

The End.


End file.
